


Nervous?

by dragonsGeist



Category: Original Work
Genre: But he still purrs despite his other form being..., Canid in nature, F/M, Fluff, G/T, Korbin is like, Macro/Micro, Soft Vore, The Black Shuck's human form, nonsexual vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsGeist/pseuds/dragonsGeist
Summary: i wanted to write tooth-rotting fluff. i delivered
Relationships: Korbin/Addison
Kudos: 22





	Nervous?

“Are you nervous?” Korbin inquired as he moved the tiny girl on his palm, Addison, closer to his lips. Addison let out a breathless laugh, her mouth dry “Hahaha, are you kidding me? I’m absolutely terrified….” she admitted, swallowing nervously, everytime the boy talked and she caught sight of the sharp teeth, her insides turned to gelatin. She couldn’t help it, he was so much bigger than her and could snap her like a twig between his jaws, she shook her head _God, Addy, don’t think about that. Kor wouldn’t hurt you, not intentionally ___

__Korbin let his tongue slip past his lips to give Addison a reassuring lick, effectively covering her head to toe in saliva as she giggled and shoved at the muscle, which in turn made Korbin rumble affectionately, the noise rattling Addison’s ribs, she took a deep, shaky breath right as Korbin opened his maw before her, and Addison was now aware of how sharp Korbin’s fangs truly were, she moved her hand onto the soft tongue, before withdrawing, unsure that she wouldn’t cut herself on the teeth that made the tall boy’s mouth feel like a cave_ _

__The raven-haired boy quickly noticed her unease and closed his maw, returning his attention to the girl in his palm “You gonna be okay?” he asked, prodding at her gently with a finger “Yeah, it’s just—your teeth—they’re, uh, sharp. Not really lookin’ to filet myself on my best friend’s teeth here, Kor” Addison replied, not meeting his gaze almost abashedly, Korbin merely nodded. Opening his maw for her again, this time, he let his tongue slide over his teeth, Addison murmured a soft ‘thank you’ before crawling carefully into his maw, the muscle beneath her holding still as to not make her stumble, and be jerked forwards into the taller of the two’s throat unceremoniously. A mistake Korbin’s made the first time, profusely apologizing to the small girl once she’d landed in his belly, she’d forgiven him, of course, but neither of them were willing to make that mistake again_ _

__When she was fully within the boy’s maw, she was slowly, but surely sealed in darkness, the last glimpses of light vanishing behind the sharp teeth “caging” her. She lightly grazed the muscle below her with a hand, letting out a giggle when the muscle twitched beneath her_ _

__Korbin purred softly as the girl poked and prodded at his maw curiously, cursing himself inwardly as drool began to pool at her taste, she tasted like honey and cinnamon, she tasted _sweet. _He tilted his head back then, feeling the girl slide into the beginning of his esophagus, though he didn’t dare swallow, he waited patiently for the telltale two taps on the back of his tongue___ _

____Addison stared into the quivering, dark gullet of her friend for a moment, gathering up her courage, it wasn’t that the concept of being eaten by her best friend was foreign to her by any stretch of the mind, no. But, the absurdity of willingly allowing someone twice her size to swallow her whole and alive, and to put her life in his hands almost made her laugh. But she didn’t dwell on it, as she tapped at the back of Korbin’s tongue, there was a low, reassuring rumble before a soft swallow ensnared her legs, her middle, and then the rest of her body. Gently, but eagerly moving her along to her best friend’s belly_ _ _ _

____Korbin pressed a finger against his throat as he felt Addison slowly slip deeper into his chest, she was so small, but yet he felt her shape against the muscles of his esophagus, felt every detail, her cold hands, that never seemed to warm up, even in his belly, or the softness of her knit sweater that contrasted the rough denim of her jeans_ _ _ _

____Soon, he felt the small girl slip into his belly with relative ease, a protective hand coming to rest over her small, warm shape in his gut “Addy? Everything dandy in there?” he asked, voice soft. Addison let out a small huff and rolled her eyes, kneading at the boy around her “I’m a-okay Kor, just...adjusting...to all of this” Korbin hummed in acknowledgement, patting his belly before leaning back in his bed, unable to stop the soft purrs that rolled like thunder from his chest as Addison moved around, clearly trying to make herself comfy in the confines of his belly_ _ _ _

____Addison finally, after a few hours of kneading blindly at the flesh around her, had found somewhere soft—well, the organ surrounding her was soft as could be, but with Korbin, certain spots were softer than others—to lay down in, nestling herself into the fleshy folds, the walls cradling her gently_ _ _ _

____She eventually felt her eyes go heavy, the darkness, paired with the warmth and softness was making her absolutely drowsy, and with a soft yawn, she shifted sides, allowing herself to be comfortable as sleep, eventually took her over_ _ _ _

____Korbin grinned, tracing shapes over Addison as he felt her even breathing, telltale signs she’d fallen asleep within him, of all places. It made protectiveness swell in his chest, he allowed the purring to resound around Addison again, though this time, at a softer tone. He didn’t want to disturb her, sleep was rare for Addison, she was always on the move, and prone to fidgeting_ _ _ _

____He was glad he was able to offer her solace, and glad to shield her from the world for a little while. Even if it was brief solace._ _ _ _


End file.
